Perfect Match
by Black Neko Hinata
Summary: Akira Tateishi is a new student. Kyo starts to investigate her, because of the identical bracelet she wears. But what he doesn't know, is she's doing some investigating of her own. What will they both uncover?
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Hello! It's been a while since I started a new FanFic! Or even updated an old one! Well to make up for that, I'm starting this one, and adding another chapter to all my other FanFics so watch for the new chapters. Well sorry about being gone for so long. I was reading more than writing. Well anyway. I was just sitting here and this great Fruits Basket idea came to me. So here it is! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but I do take full ownership on my new character. If you steal the name I will report you cause it bugs me when people do that. You could ask me and, as long as you give me credit, I will let you use the name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fruits Basket

**Perfect Match**

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

It was a normal day like any other. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo left the house, headed for school. It was raining out, so Kyo was particularly tired today.

**When they reached school, a hyper Momiji greeted them. **

"**Good Morning Tohru!" He said with a smile. **

"**Good Morning Momiji." She replied, returning the smile. **

**Hotsuharu was also standing there, with a stone face. **

"**Good Morning to you also Haru-kun." Tohru said, smiling at him also. **

**The five of them headed down the hall. Momiji was talking about how he had gotten to see his mom and sister yesterday. **

**Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walked into their classroom and took their seats. **

**Saki was braiding Arisa's hair when Tohru sat down. **

"**Yo, Tohru." Arisa said. **

"**Hello, Uo", Tohru replied, "Hello to you also Hana."**

"**Yes, hello Tohru." Saki said. **

**The bell rang and class began. The teacher was introducing a new student. Kyo started out the window uninterested. **

"**My name is Akira Tateishi. It's nice to meet all of you." She said, bowing. **

**Kyo looked over, examining the new student. His eyes dragged down to her left wrist. Something caught his eye. She was wearing a black and a white beaded bracelet. Kyo's eyes shot down to his own wrist where the bracelet, containing his inner demon, lay. It was the same.**

"**That bracelet!" He yelled, standing up from his desk. **

**Akira stared for a moment, then smiled. **

"**Oh this", she asked, holding up her wrist, "my dad bought it for me. Isn't it cute?"**

**A few girls in class nodded their heads. **

"**Well then, if you're done Kyo! Why don't you sit back there Akira, next to the orange haired loud moth?" The teacher asked. **

"**Ok, Sensei." **

**She gracefully walked to the back of the room and took her seat next to Kyo.**

**She kept her eyes fixed on the desk trough out class. **

**A while later, the bell rang for lunch. Tohru hurried over to Kyo. **

"**Come one Kyo, you're eating lunch with us today right?" Tohru asked. **

"**Yea sure, what ever." He replied in a low mumble. **

"**What about you Akira? Would you like to join us?" **

"**That would be nice, but I have to find my brother. Thanks anyway." Akira said. **

**She walked out the door, and Kyo watched me. **

"**Looks like orange tops got a crush on the new girl." Uo said, smiling. **

"**I do not! It's just her bracelet reminded me of something!" he protested. **

**He ran out the door after Akira. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her shoulder. **

**She turned, surprised. **

"**You…you're bracelet." He said, catching his breath.**

"**What about it?" she asked. **

**He held up his wrist.**

"**It matched mine." **

**She looked shocked for a second, and then smiled.**

"**Interesting."**

"**So tell me, where did you actually get that?" he asked. **

"**I told you, my father gave it to me." She replied. **

"**Liar! Tell me the truth!"**

**She smiled again. **

"**What you don't believe me? Why are you so interested in my bracelet anyway? Is there some big secret behind them?" she asked.**

**He stepped back a little. **

"**What are you hiding?" he asked. **

"**Me? Why, nothing. What would I be hiding?"**

"**Akira!" A tall boy, with the same eyes and hair as Akira, called. **

"**Coming Nii-san", She yelled back, "But like I said. I have nothing to hide." **

**She ran down the hall, and he and the boy walked down the hall together. **

"**Dammit." Kyo muttered to himself. **

**Akira and the boy were sitting out side the school, in a secluded area. **

"**Akira, who was that boy you were talking to?" he asked. **

"**Oh, that's just some guy from my class. He's…special." She replied. **

"**Special? In what way?"**

"**He was questioning my bracelet. His matches it."**

"**That's impossible. He can't be the same as you."**

"**You never know Nii-san. He could be."**

"**But how?"**

"**I'm not sure yet. I'll keep my eye on him though. Don't worry big brother."**

"**Just be careful."**

"**Nii-san, could you do me a favor?"**

"**Hm? What is it?"**

**After lunch, everyone headed back to class. Kyo noticed the empty seat next to him. **

**He ignored it, and looked out the window. He heard a thump next to him. He looked over, and saw a gray cat sitting there. **

**He stared at it with wide eyes.**

**It looked back up at him, and meowed. **

"**What was that?" the teacher asked. **

**Everyone looked back at Kyo.**

"**Why are you all looking at me?!" he yelled. **

"**Because, when ever there's cats in the classroom, they're usually attracted to you." Uo said. **

**Kyo stood up, grabbed the cat, and stomped out of the classroom, without another word. **

**He went up to the roof of the school and held the cat out in front of him.**

"**What do you want huh?" he asked the cat.**

**It meowed at him.**

**He examined it, and realized the color of its fur was identical the color of Akira's hair. **

"**It can't be. Akira?" he asked, almost whispering. **

**The cat jumped from his arms, and ran to the edge of the roof. **

**She looked back and meowed at him. **

**He stared, confused. **

"**It is you, isn't it?" he asked.**

**She meowed again. **

**The cat got a strange look on her face, and then ran to the open door, leading to the stairs. She hurried down the stairs, and Kyo chased after her. He turned the corner, into the hallway, and ran into Akira. They landed on the floor; he was lying on top of her.**

"**Ouch. Watch we're you're going would you?" she asked. **

**He looked at her confused. Why hadn't he turned into a cat when he ran into her?**

**They stood up, and she headed down the hall. He stood there, confused. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Um, yea this chapter kind of sucks. I was holding back on entering all the important information. I don't want you to loose interest. Well anyway. I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope you read the next. And sorry the chapter was so short. The next one will be longer.**

**R&R please!!**

**Love, BlackNekoHinata**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Ok I know in volume 15 Tohru and Kyo are obviously in love, but remember this is a FanFic. So Akira replaces Tohru! Sorta. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own Akira and her bro.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fruits Basket Perfect Match Chapter Two 

**Memories**

**Kyo still couldn't understand what was going on with new student Akira Tateishi. Was she the same as Kyo?**

**The next day in class, he watched her from the corner of his eye. At lunch, she took Tohru offer and ate with them. Kyo paid close attention then too. When the last bell of the day rang, Kyo followed Akira outside. **

"**Why have you been watching me?" she asked.**

**Kyo stood frozen.**

"**Sohma-kun, please tell me. Why the sudden interest, you know my Nii-san doesn't allow his sister to date."**

"**What?! That's not it! I wanna know about your bracelet!"**

"**How long will it take you to understand it was a present from my father?" she asked.**

"**So, did he give it to you, after he found out about the monster you turn into?"**

**She spun around, and glared at him.**

"**The reason he gave it to me is none of your business."**

"**I know you're hiding something!"**

"**So what if I am!? So what if I'm some freak! Why do you care?!"**

"**Imoto-chan…" came a boys voice.**

"**Nii-san…" she replied.**

"**It's rare that you raise your voice, what's seems to be the problem?"**

"**Nothing Nii-san, I'm very sorry." She said, bowing. **

"**And who's this."**

"**This is Kyo Sohma. From my class."**

"**Is he the one we talked about?"**

"**Yes."**

**Kyo stared at them confused.**

**Saki walked over. **

"**Akira-san, I was hoping you were still here. I found that book or spells you asked about in my locker." She said.**

"**Oh, thank you Saki-san. Um, Nii-san, this is Saki Hanajima, she's a friend from my class." Akira said.**

"**Friend? Akira, what have I told you?"**

"**I'm sorry Nii-san, but she's very nice."**

**He slapped her, and then took the book from her hands. He handed it back to Saki.**

"**She won't be needing this. Come Akira, we're going home."**

"**Yes Nii-san."**

**Kyo and Saki watched them walk away.**

"**How strange for a brother to act like that." Saki said.**

**Kyo starred, wide eyed. **

"**He…reminded me of Akito…" he thought to himself.**

**In the Tateishi household, Akira and her older brother, Kane had just gotten home. Their mother walked over to them.**

"**Welcome home. Akira, what happened to your cheek? It's red." She said.**

"**She disobeyed me again. She should be honored to have the head of the family as her older brother." Kane said.**

"**I'm very sorry Nii-san." She said.**

"**I'm going to my room, do not disturb me." Kane said, walking down the hall.**

**Akira was looking down at the floor.**

"**Akira, are you alright?" her mother asked.**

"**I'm fine. I was wrong to not follow Nii-san's rules. I made a friend, a few friends, and I raised my voice. It was wrong of me. I'm also going to my bedroom."**

**She headed down the hallways opposite to Kane.**

**That night, Akira lay awake in bed. She couldn't stop thinking about her life as the younger sister of the head of the family.**

"_**So that's the sister of Kane-sama?" **_

"_**She's so pale, I heard she's possessed by the spirit of the cat."**_

"_**How unfortunate for Kane-sama."**_

"_**Yes, to have her as a sister."**_

"_**Akira! What do you think you're doing?! You should be with Kane! Not wondering the halls!"**_

"_**I'm sorry…I was…"**_

"_**No excuses!"**_

"_**Akira, why did you leave me? Why did you try to run away? Did you think that anyone in this world would accept you? I'm the only one who will ever care for you. When you start school, I will have to go to school with you, how bothersome. I have some new rules for you. You are not to make any friends, or talk to anyone, not even your teachers. And you will punished for running away."**_

"_**I'm sorry Nii-san, I was just…"**_

"_**Enough! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! You are never to leave my side again do you understand!?"**_

"_**Yes. I'm sorry."**_

"_**To be the head of the family, and have such a reject little sister. The cat, you're hated by all. No one will ever accept you, except me. So don't ever leave me again."**_

"_**Yes Nii-san."**_

"_**From now on I will know your every move. I will always be there."**_

The memories washed over her and pulled at her soul.

**She looked up and noticed Kane standing there.**

"**Nii-san…" she said.**

**He looked down at her with a stone face.**

"**That boy, I don't want you to talk to him anymore."**

"**But I sit next to him in class."**

"**Then I'll talk to your teacher to have your seat changed. How annoying. I'm always doing things for you, and you don't show a shred of respect."**

"**I'm sorry Nii-san."**

"**Sorry? Is that all you can say? After all I've done for you? Not even a thank you? You're pathetic. A pathetic cat!"**

**Kane left her room. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling.**

"**I want to escape…I want to escape from you Nii-san." She thought to herself.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok another chapter done, hope you like it. As you can see, they're family is just like the Sohma family. I will bring in more characters later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

Sorry about the bold in the last chapters. I want just my author's notes to be bold. I don't know what happened. Anyway. Thanks for supporting me after that rude review from BloodFat. Ugh, what a loser. Anyway, thanks to all who defended me! And, Chloe, a.k.a Black Cherry Blossoms, I'll make sure that this chapter is good. By the way, Train's mine!! Sorry inside joke…anyway, enjoy the third chapter! And I'm gonna be updating this story a lot cause it's fun to write it! Oh, and one more thing, I'm dedicating this chapter to my boyfriend, Ryan. Cause I love him so very much!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but I own Akira and Kane and more characters that will appear soon. **

Fruits Basket 

**Perfect Match**

**Chapter Three**

**Truth**

Akira walked into the classroom, to see someone else was sitting next to Kyo.

"Ah, Akira, you're brother spoke with me earlier and asked me to change your seat, you'll now be sitting next to Hanajima-san." Their Sensei said.

"Oh, ok." Akira replied.

She walked back and took her seat next to Saki. She was relieved she got to sit next to a friend.

"Akira, you're aura seems very dark today, is something wrong?" Saki asked.

"Um, no not really."

"I was wondering, does your brother always hit you like that?"

"Oh, um, yes. But only when he's angry with me."

"It seems you and your brother have an awkward relationship."

"Yes, sort of. He's just trying to protect me."

Saki kept her eyes fixed on the front of the room for the rest of class.

When the bell for lunch rang, Akira didn't even notice. She stayed in her seat, starring at the desk.

"Akira-san." Came Tohru's voice.

She looked up to see Tohru, Saki, Arisa, Yuki, and Kyo standing there.

"It's time for lunch Akira, please join us again today." Tohru said.

"Oh, ok." Akira replied, standing up and grabbing her bag.

They were all walking down the hall. Arisa was teasing Kyo about his hair again. The others listened to them fight.

"Stop bugging me about my hair! It's the natural color!!" he yelled.

"Then die it black!! I'd be more than happy to help!! That orange hair of yours gives me a headache!" she yelled back.

As Akira listened she found their fight amusing. She began to laugh a little.

"And what's so funny?!" Kyo yelled.

Akira stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Oh um…" she began.

"What?!"

She stopped and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me for laughing I don't know what came over me." She said.

"Look what you did now orange top!" Arisa yelled.

"It's not my fault she reacted that way!" he protested.

"If you would just keep your big mouth shut for once..!"

Yuki put a hand on Akira's shoulder. She looked up at him, and was amazed by his smile.

"Don't listen to them. It's ok to laugh at them if you think they're funny." He said.

"But it was very rude of me to laugh. If Nii-san saw this he would…" she trailed off.

She looked at the floor. A sad expression washed over her face. Kyo and Saki stared at her. They were the only one's who had seen the way her brother acted the day before.

"Um, shall we continue walking? We don't want to miss lunch." Saki said.

"Yes, lets go." Tohru said.

They all began walking again. Akira kept her eyes on the ground and walked behind everyone else. She was embarrassed, and didn't want them to notice.

Once outside, they walked over to a spot on the grass, in the shade. Momiji and Haru had been saving the spot for them. They all sat down, and Akira searched the campus for Kane before she joined them.

They were all eating, talking, laughing, and having fun. Every so often Akira would look around to make sure Kane didn't see her.

"Ah, Akira come sit over here in the sun, it feels so nice." Tohru said.

Akira stood up from her shady spot and began to walk towards them. Halfway there, she tripped over a root from the tree they were sitting under that was sticking up from the ground. She fell towards Hotsuharu.

"Oh, crap!" Kyo yelled.

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, and Haru watched in horror as she fell. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"Great, what's going to happen when she falls into me and sees a cow standing there instead?!" Haru thought to himself.

They finally collided, and Hotsuharu caught her by the arms. Everyone, except Saki and Arisa, starred in shock that Haru hadn't turned into a cow.

"Um, are you ok?" Hotsuharu asked as he helped her get her balance.

"Yes thank you." She replied.

She wasn't aware that Haru was one of the zodiac. So she couldn't understand the strange looks she was getting.

"Akira, could the five of us talk to you for a moment?" Tohru asked.

"Um, sure."

Kyo and Haru grabbed her arms and they ran as far from Saki and Arisa as they could get.

They stood in an isolated place where no one could hear them.

"I knew you were hiding something!" Kyo yelled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're like us." Haru said.

"What do you mean 'like you'?"

"We can't exactly tell her, because if we're wrong, we will have told an outsider our secret." Yuki said.

"I've got an idea!" Kyo said.

He ran around the corner of the school building.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Haru said.

Kyo came back around the corner, dragging the body of a knocked out boy.

"Kyo! What did you do?! Did you k-kill him!?" Tohru yelled.

"No! This is a test to see if she's like us." He said.

Akira just starred. Kyo then dragged the body over to Akira and threw him on her.

"What the-!" she put her arms out to keep him from hitting her.

As soon as his body collided with her, there was a poof of smoke.

Everyone starred until the smoke cleared. When it was finally clear, they looked down at a pile of cloths on the ground. There was an angry gray cat sitting next to the body.

"What was that for?!" the cat yelled.

"A-Akira…?" Tohru said.

"Yea?" the cat asked.

"I knew it!" Kyo yelled.

"But how is this possible?" Yuki asked.

"We should take her to see Akito." Momiji said.

"That wont be necessary." Kane said, walking over to the group.

"Nii-san!" Akira yelled in horror.

"Akira you fool! What have you done!?"

"I-I'm sorry Nii-san…it was an accident."

"That's no excuse! Now I'll have to go through the trouble of erasing their memories."

"W-wait!" Tohru yelled.

Everyone turned to her.

"You don't need to erase our memories. See these four are just like her!" she said.

"That's impossible." Kane said.

"No it's not. See look!"

Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo, and sure enough, when the smoke cleared, there was a orange cat in her arms.

"What was that for?!" Kyo yelled.

"Sorry, but I had to prove to them…"

"So why me!?"

"Because you're the cat just like Akira."

She sat Kyo down on the ground.

Kane stared at the orange cat.

"Impossible." He murmured.

There was a poof of smoke by Akira, when it cleared; she was sitting on the ground with no cloths on.

"Kyahh!" she screamed.

She covered herself the best she could.

All the guys turned away as Tohru helped her find her cloths. When she was fully dressed, Kane turned to her and glared.

"How could you let this happen Akira?!" he yelled.

"I'm very sorry Nii-san. I should have been more careful." She said, bowing to him.

He raised his hand and brought it down fast. He slapped her so hard that it echoed off the walls, and sent her falling to the ground.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled.

He was now back to normal and had already put his cloths back on.

Kane's glare turned to him.

"Do not try to defend my sister", he turned back to Akira, "They say she's cursed with the spirit of the zodiac living inside her body. But I'm the one that's really cursed, to have such a sister. And the cat nonetheless! Do you know what's it's like to have the cat as my younger sister?! She's hated by all! No one shows her any affection except me! And she doesn't even show me any gratitude! I wouldn't expect any less from the cat!" he spat.

"She didn't choose to be possessed by the cat! It's harder on us than anyone else! No one shows us any respect! They look down on us because of the damn cat spirit!" Kyo yelled.

"Akira, stand up." Kane said.

She struggled to her feet.

"Come Akira, we're going home." He said.

"Yes Nii-san." She said in a weak voice.

Kyo grabbed her arm.

"No! How can you go with him after what he just did!?" Kyo yelled in frustration.

"But, he's the head of the family. I have to do what he says." She replied.

Kyo held onto her arm tightly and started running.

"Ah! W-wait! Stop! I have to go with Nii-san!!" she yelled.

Kyo ignored her and kept running.

(I'm ending this FanFic the way I end my Tokyo Mew Mew FanFic.)

**Neko: so ends chapter three! (Looks around) oh yea, Kish isn't in Fruits Basket so he's not here to make fun of my story. YAY!!**

**Momo: What?! No Kish!?**

**Neko: What the-! Momo what are you doing here?! You're part of the Tokyo Mew Mew group too!**

**Chloe: Yay! You used my advice on the slapping thing!**

**Neko: Yes but it sounds weird cause they're outside again. I think she's doomed to always be slapped when she's outside. Advice for Akira: STAY INSIDE!!**

**Brandy: Must. Kill. Akira!**

**Neko: What?! Why!?**

**Brandy: Cause Kyo's mine!!**

**Neko: So I kind of had to sacrifice Haru, and Hotsuharu's mine!**

**Chloe: I thought Ryan was yours**

**Neko: Eh?! (blushes) He is…I mean…um…shut up Chloe!! **

**Chloe: (evil laugh) aww our sweet little Mitsuki's embarrassed.**

**Neko: Shut it! Haha revenge!! (grabs Brandy a.k.a Train Heartnet's arm) haha Chloe/Rinslet is gonna get jealous!**

**Chloe (/Rins): (grabs other arm) No way! Train is mine!**

**Neko (/Kyoko): Let go of Kuro-sama! (pulls his/her…um…arm…weird twist there…sorry Brandy!!)**

**Chloe: (pulls back) No you let go!**

**Brandy: You both let go you're hurting my arms!**

**Neko: (lets go) sorry Kuro-sama. Please forgive me.**

**Chloe: (pulls her over and glomps) Hahaha!!! Train is all mine now!! **

**Neko: No way you cheater!!**

**Chloe: You can go hug Ryan!!**

**Neko: (blushes) shut up!! Stop embarrassing me!!**

**Chloe: (sings) Neko and Ryan sitting in a tree…**

**Neko: EH??!!?!?! Shut up!!!! **

**Chloe: K-I-S-S…**

**Neko: (covers her mouth) shut up!! You meanie!!**

**Chloe: (muffled laughs)**

**Neko: Once I KILL Chloe and can stop blushing I'll right the next chapter. Please R&R! And, I love you Ryan!! (Blushes)**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention to all of my followers! I will no longer be posting things on . If you wish to read my fanfictions please search for BlackNekoHinata on . I will be posting new fics as well as updating old ones you love! This will not be true for all…Pudding's Home may be terminated. I may alter it and post it on DA still. I haven't made up my mind yet. Right now there are only four that I've posted and I'm not sure there will be any others. And you'll have to wait for updates of chapters you've already read…sorry.

Blacknekohinata(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com


End file.
